


Leave No Man Behind

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because SG1 takes care of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave No Man Behind

While on Earth, Jonas had read a book on what they called Pavlovian conditioning. If you pair two stimuli over and over, a subject will eventually begin to associate one with another. So a dog will begin to salivate to the sound of a bell and a test subject will begin to shake at the sound of the door to his cell being opened.

Jonas didn't bother to get up. Let them drag him to the lab this time, make them work a little before they put him in machines and examined his DNA from every angle and tested his abilities. For a bunch of all powerful gods, the Ori seemed awfully interested in his genetics. You'd think they'd know what he was made of already. He'd pointed that out once or twice to the priors and the scientists working for them, but all it got him was less food and a colder cell.

"Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas frowned. That didn't sound like a prior. He sat up, groaning a little when he did. The man in front of his cell was dressed in black, but the uniform was unmistakably SGC.

"You're from Earth."

"Cameron Mitchell, SG1. Nice to meet you." Mitchell leaned out into the hallway. "Hurry up."

Sam Carter was a pretty sight on a good day. On a bad day, she could be the most beautiful thing in the universe.

"Sam!"

"Shh!" Mitchell hissed.

"Where's Jack?" Jonas asked, more quietly this time.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now I have to get the shield surrounding this room deactivated so we can beam you out of here."

Sam opened a control panel next to the door, frowning at the circuits.

"Going for a new look?" Mitchell asked.

Jonas glanced at him. "Huh?"

Mitchell gestured to his face.

"Oh," Jonas said, running his hand over his beard. "The one time they gave me a razor, I tried to kill myself with it."

He saw Sam wince and decided right then that, if they got out of here, he wouldn't tell her everything. Anything that might help the fight he would tell them, but she didn't need to know how bad it had been for him since the Ori ship came. None of them did, not if it would just hurt them.

"We've got about forty seconds," Mitchell said.

"Until what?" Jonas asked, unable to help himself.

"Until the patrol comes around again and realizes we jury-rigged the alarm system."

Sam kept her head down. He could hear the beeps of the controls as she worked on the shield. Hope like he hadn't experienced it since the Ori ship came was starting to swell in his chest. He forced it away. They could still get captured. Sam might not be able to get the shield down in time.

Worst thought of all, this could be a dream, a hallucination, brought on by his mind's attempts to escape the testing.

"Twenty seconds."

"Working on it," Sam said.

Jonas dug his too long fingernails into his palms. "Leave."

Mitchell looked at him. "What?!"

"Don't get caught because of me."

"Jonas..." Sam said. There was a click and a buzz and Sam grinned at him. "Never mind."

"Odyssey, this is Mitchell. Get us out of here."

The next thing he knew, they were standing on the bridge of a ship, much like the Prometheus, but not quite the same. Jonas sagged, the weight and reality of his escape hitting him. Mitchell and Teal'c caught him on either side. "Easy there," Mitchell said.

"We have you Jonas Quinn."

"Get us into hyperspace now," someone said. The ship vibrated slightly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you guys," Jonas said.

Sam smiled. "We've missed you too. Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Wait," Jonas said. He stood up on wobbly knees. There were there. This was real. SG1 had come to get him. "I didn't think..." He bit the inside of his cheek, determined not to cry. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Sam rested her hand on his shoulder. "Jonas. We don't leave our people behind."


End file.
